Cumpleaños de Shikamaru
by aoi akiko-chan
Summary: ok, este es el fic "continuacion" despues de un mes xD, del anterior "Cumpleaños de Temari"... leanlo y dejen reviews :D! si hay algo a lo que llegaran no comprender, es quiza porque tiene que ver con el anterior... ya que es la "continuacion" xD,...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto :D...**

Aclaraciones: Si no leyeron antes el "Cumpleaños de Temari" puede que haya una parte que no comprendan... (El flash back por ejemplo)

Y sin mas que agregar... que lo disfruten :D...

* * *

En un campo, con algunas lomas y el césped verde, se encuentra un shinobi de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta y de ojos color café, el cual observa las nubes.

- ¡Shikamaru! – se escucha un grito femenino a lo lejos – por fin te encuentro – dice al llegar hasta él.

- Ino… ¿Y para que me buscabas? – dijo él sin dejar de ver la nubes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? – pregunto en tono enojado al tiempo que se colocaba las manos en la cadera - ¿Sabes la hora que es? Son las 4, y te dije que tenías que estar ahí a las 2, ¡A LAS 2!

- Ya, ya – dijo el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba – ahh, el tiempo pasa rápido – agrego con un bostezo.

- Ahh – suspiro resignada la rubia de ojos azules – ni siquiera el día de tu cumpleaños dejas esa actitud apática. En fin, vamos que ya es tarde

Caminaban rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban todos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Venían en silencio hasta que el pelinegro hablo.

- Aun no sé el porqué organizaron una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, es demasiado problemático – comento con su típico tono, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Vaya, si es para celebrar, deberías agradecer el trabajo – comento la ojiazul – aunque no la idea – agrego con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Pues… fue una cierta kunoichi de ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas – respondió ella mientras sonreía aun más.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuando fue que la viste? Que yo recuerde no viene aquí desde hace ya casi un mes – dijo algo sorprendido.

- Pues de hecho… fue en su cumpleaños.

_Flash back…_

_- Ino, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto la kunoichi de Sunagakure._

_- Descuida, no diré nada de lo que vi – respondió con una sonrisita, haciendo que Temari se sonrojara al recordar de lo que hablaba._

_- N-no, no me refiero a eso, no paso nada – dijo con su sonrojo ya menor – quería ver si me ayudas en algo._

_- Claro, ¿en que soy buena? _

_- ¿Podrías ayudarme organizando una fiesta para Shikamaru? – dijo al fin, y bajando un poco la mirada para que no notara que se había sonrojado de nuevo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No que no tenían nada? – pregunto en un tono pícaro._

_- ¡CLARO QUE NO!, – dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas casi en un grito, pero al instante bajo la voz – es de… de agradecimiento, quería agradecerle preparándole una fiesta también, pero como no sé si podre venir antes de ese día, quería saber si me podías ayudar… organizándola._

_- Esta bien, no te preocupes, cuenta con mi ayuda – "gracias" dijo Temari y ambas sonrieron._

_Fin del Flash back…_

- Y asi fue – concluyo Ino.

- Esa problemática – sonrió.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a donde todos se encontraban esperándolo. En cuanto entro todos fueron a felicitarlo y a entregarle regalos, y uno que otro reclamo por haber llegado tan tarde siendo el cumpleañero. Shikamaru noto entonces que alguien faltaba, y esa persona era justamente la que había tenido la idea de esa fiesta, lo cual se le hizo extraño.

- Oye, Ino, ¿Y Temari? – cuestiono a su amiga al no haberla visto.

- No lo sé, quizá se le hizo algo tarde – respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mmm… - murmuro el pelinegro con su gesto aburrido, y justo en ese momento entro la kunoichi de Sunagakure a lugar – Temari… llegaste – dijo al llegar junto a ella.

- Sí, al fin… - dijo ella suspirando, a lo que él le miro sorprendido – eh… no pasa nada – agrego sonriendo.

- ¿Segura? – cuestiono el shinobi levantando una ceja.

- Sí, claro… es solo que acabo de llegar y pues… no es nada – la kunoichi sonrió – hay que disfrutar la fiesta, no vine desde Suna hasta aquí solo para pasarla aburrida y... – se acerco al pelinegro y dijo – Feliz cumpleaños, bebe llorón.

- Hmp… ¿Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños dejaras de insultarme? – pregunto fingiendo indignación.

- Tú me seguiste llamando problemática en el mío – respondió la ojiverde encogiendo los hombros como para restarle importancia.

- Y vaya que lo eres, problemática – sonrió – ¿Y tus hermanos? – pregunto al momento en que empezaron a caminar.

- Kankuro esta de misión, probablemente llegue hasta dentro de una o dos semanas – contesto mientras caminaba – y Gaara está muy ocupado, ya sabes, cosas de Kazekage.

- Ahh, me lo imagino – bostezo – ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

- Mmm…, no lo sé, simplemente se me paso el tiempo – respondió la rubia – ¿sabes?, creo que esa afición tuya de mirar las nubes se contagia – y sonrió – ven.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – pregunto el ojicafé sorprendido.

- Te raptare solo un momento, quiero darte algo.

- Mmm… está bien.

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar. Shikamaru solo seguía a Temari, ya que ella iba adelante para dirigirlo a un lugar.

- ¿Todavía no llegamos? – dijo él en tono algo aburrido.

- Aun no… ahora sí, ya. Bien, ahora... cierra los ojos – respondió Temari en tono demandante.

- Que mandona, mujer – ella lo fulmino con la mirada – está bien, está bien, ya – agrego cerrando los ojos.

- Toma, ya ábrelos – dijo la rubia al tiempo que le acercaba una cajita color rojo con un listón de color blanco.

- ¿Mi regalo? – asintió – y… ¿Qué es? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo abría.

- Mmm… solo algo que pensé que quizá te gustaría – comento volteando la cara como si no importara – las miras mucho.

- Mmm… es bonito – sonrió de medio lado mientras veía una cadena con un dije en forma de nube. Ella volteo, un tanto sonrojada, él se acerco y la abrazo – muchas… gracias.

-Feliz cumpleaños, vago – le dijo al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para verse de frente. Ella se acerco un poco y, tomándolo del cuello, redujo la distancia para juntar sus labios en un beso que, aunque al principio lo tomo por sorpresa, él no tardo en corresponder.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Shikamaru, al tiempo que se separaban.

- Algo que había quedado inconcluso – contesto la rubia a su oído al momento de volverlo a abrazar – Ino interrumpió esa vez.

- Si, lo recuerdo. – dijo él separándose un poco – y al parecer a ti no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias, ¿cierto? – concluyo cuando se terminaron de separar.

- Exacto, me gusta terminar las cosas – respondió sonriendo.

- Que problemática eres – sonrió también.

- Pero al parecer, tú asi me quieres – sonrió aun más.

- No, te equivocas – Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida y borro su sonrisa – yo no solo te quiero… Te amo – agrego para tomarla por la cintura y volverla a besar.

- Yo también – murmuro sobre sus labios y enseguida coloco sus brazos rodeando su cuello, profundizando asi, el beso entre ellos.

* * *

Se acabo :D! decidí el dejarlo hasta aqui porque sentí que si escribía mas no iba a ser tan... tan... ah, lo que sea xD

He andado algo corta de inspiracion, demasiada tarea en la escuela :S, y aproveche el puente para escribirlo... aunque no se si me quedo bien :/, igual sentí que si escribía mas ya no me iba a quedar bien :(, asi que lo deje hasta ahi...

http : / / aoiakiko . deviantart . com / art / Dije - pero - garande - 178831195 es el dije de Temari, por si lo quieren ver, solo que fue dibujado en paint, y en grande x3, asi que no esperen mucho, es nomas una idea :D, sin los espacios, obvio :)...

http : / / aoiakiko . deviantart . com / art / otro - dije - 179472215 y ese el de Shikamaru, ese no lo dibuje :D,... igual, sin los espacios...

DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI :')! Jane, nos leemos próximamente :D,...


End file.
